


Returning the Favor

by mothermachinegun



Series: Fratstuck [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Collegestuck, Humanstuck, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothermachinegun/pseuds/mothermachinegun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As far as you’re aware your fraternity Big is the scariest motherfucker you’ve ever met.</p><p>It’s not even that he’s scary. No, he’s actually a really quite nice guy, just… hella tall and really fucking quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returning the Favor

As far as you’re aware your fraternity Big is the scariest motherfucker you’ve ever met.

It’s not even that he’s scary. No, he’s actually a really quite nice guy, just… hella tall and really fucking quiet.

According to your roommate, The Insufferable Kankri Vantas, he has something called Selective Mutism. You have no fucking idea what that means but according to your dickhead know it all roomie, it means that he can only talk in certain situations. To you, the phrase ‘selective mutism’ sounds like code for ‘being a huge fucking pussy’.

Kurloz Makara is still really fucking scary though.

Your roommate’s Big is this douchehole named Cronus, some big Italian hunk on the swim team, and you’re stuck with the 6’4” stoner with an obsession with vintage mimes. Like seriously what the fuck.

It wasn’t even that Kurloz was bad looking. He was richly tan with dark, wildly curling hair and brown eyes. Everything he wore had a skull on it. Or a skeleton. Or something related to bones in some way, shape, or form. He had snake bite piercings and angel bites, something you found to be wickedly cool, and he had a tattoo on the inside of his lip that was a tiny skull. He had gauged ears that you could poke your finger through and a tongue stud.

He could thread a needle through the piercing holes in his lips. He showed you once, sewing his mouth shut.

What a freak.

His bedroom is weird. He apparently practices Santeria or some weird hoodoo shit you don’t know much about. Cronus said he sacrifices chickens or something. His room is covered in dark purple curtains, it smells like sage and incense and there’s a lot of weird nicnacs, a cow skull hangs on the wall, it looks like he’s painted he walls with a bunch of weird shit and it’s like. Woah.

He was a badass.

You fucking loved this guy.

He was dope as fuck.

And that was why you willingly ate an Oreo covered in his jizz, wasn’t it?

Oops.

Hazing was an interesting concept to your severely drug addled brain. Later you would hear about your roommate having awesome maid kink sex on his Big’s kitchen floor, and later, he would hear about the time you played Wet Biscuit.

“…dude, what is this?”

You’d stared down at the offering. He was just grinning, big and nasty.

“…am I supposed to be eating this?”

He nods.

“…dude, this is, like… is this cum?”

He throws his head back in a silent laugh, nodding eagerly and then offering it out to you, a little nod urging you to take it. You do so.

“…is this YOURS?”

His grin just gets bigger.

“…Why do I have to eat this, man? Fuckkk… do not want. That shit’s gay.”

Kurloz merely lifts a hand to point to the pennant hanging on the wall of his bedroom. It’s got your fraternity Greek symbols on it.

Fuck.

Your family thought joining a Frat would be good for you. After all, they gave a sense of brotherhood, something good to put on a resume, and it was good for networking and job hunting. And maybe it would make you, Mituna Captor, some friends along the way.

At least that’s what your mom said.

You stare down at the little biscuit in your hand. “…I’m gonna vom.”

And then you fucking do it. You eat it. The taste is unmistakable, you toss your head in protest as you swallow swallow swallow ugh and the chunky, chocolatey slime goes down your throat and you gag on the texture, slapping your hand over your mouth.

And Kurloz just fucking grins and grins and quivers with silent laughter.

“DUDE that was so fucking nasty!” Flailing your hands forward, he pushes a bottle of water into your wanting fingers and you chug at least half of the 12oz bottle. No. Fucking gross. “Am I fucking in the frat now or what?”

He beams and nods at you, giving you a couple of thumbs-ups and then leaning back on his palms, swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

You join him, still feeling queasy.

Kurloz pats you on the back and you look up at him. He’s fucking impressed. You can tell. He’s got this great shine in his eye that’s just readable like, yo, bro, you are wicked shit cool for eating my jizz like that. Damn. Good on you. I wouldn’t have done it.

You take another drink of water. You still can’t believe you did that. But then again, you were always the kid who ate really gross shit for money at the playground and stuff. You ate a bug for six dollars and a Hot Wheels car once.

It was gross. But you’re still fucking cool now because you do shit like that and everybody likes the daredevil. You’re a hit at parties.

He’s miming something at you.

“…wait, wait waitwaitwait, hold on, back it up.”

He gestures.

“…okay, um- three words?”

He takes the water bottle from you, holds it, then gives it to you. Then, after a beat, takes it back.

“Uh, uh, um, taking something back? Indian giving? No, no, um, taking- oh!” He returns it to your hands. “Returning?” He nods eagerly, then continues. “…returning something, okay. Um- okay, penis. No, no no, your penis? My penis? Returning my penis? Jesus, Kurloz, I don’t- returni-” It clicks. “Return the favor?! What?”

Kurloz claps eagerly, nodding.

“What, you want ME to-? No? Oh, what. You… you want to?”

He nods again, sidling forward somewhat on the bed. It creaks beneath his weight as he moves and you find yourself grinning, leaning back a little bit against his headboard as you shift a little bit.

It occurs to you that this total badass wants to blow you. That’s pretty gay though. Maybe it won’t be so bad if you just… close your eyes and pretend it’s a lady? Yeah, you think you’ll do that. You settle in, eyes drifting shut and you pull your beanie hat down over your eyes as a lazy grin spreads across your face. He’s undoing your jeans.

“Dude, this is like, real fuckin’ gay, I- woah oh okay.”

In terms of cock size, you are relatively endowed. You wonder if Kurloz is bigger. He probably is. He’s a big guy. Tall as shit. He’s probably got an enormous cock.

No stop that you’re not supposed to be thinking about his cock while you’re daydreaming about boobies, man.

His bare hands are massaging your cock to life. You try as hard as you can to think of tits. Sasha Grey, maybe. She was hot as hell. You’d love to bang her, but there was no way that you’d ever get that chance. She apparently didn’t do porn anymore so whatever.

“You make a habit of this shit, bro?” You murmur weakly, your eyes still closed. Your jeans somehow wound up around your thighs, you can feel his hair tickling your hips as he moves in on you. “Like is this a thing you do?”

He laughs again, and this time, you swear you can hear his voice in it. It’s deep as fuck, rich and charming.

“I heard that.” You breathe, leaning your head back against his pillow with your hands on your head, gripping in the knit of your beanie to make sure it stays firmly pulled over his eyes. No watching. That’d be gay.

You instead just breathe calmly and slowly, his breath hits your cock. He squeezes the base, you gasp. And then he lowers his head onto your dick and he draws his lips slowly down the length of it. Holy shit. Tentatively, you spread your thighs a little more, one of his hands still pumping the base of your cock. He does so in time with the movements of his mouth, and you try really hard to think of Sasha Grey blowing you instead of this gorgeous goth.

You wonder if Kurloz had a dick piercing.

Oh my god.

Arching up off of the bed, you groan weakly, squirming against the pillows you’re laying against. Goddamn it feels good. Your curiosity is getting the better of you, you want to look. The ball in his tongue is rubbing against your f-spot as he sucks the head of your cock, and you whine, feeling the hard little bead as he shifts his tongue against you.

“Aw, man…” Carefully, you tug the hat up enough to expose one eye, and you look down. He’s staring right at you and you gasp in shock, then roll your eyes back and pull the hat down again. Oh, fuck this. You wriggle one leg free of your jeans, leaning your knee up against his shoulder. He has a better idea, using his free hand to drape your leg over his shoulder before going back to concentrating on making you writhe.

You feel that tongue piercing drawing lines up and down the underside of your cock with his tongue, and you practically whimper, gripping your hat incredibly tightly to avoid grabbing anything else. You’re incredibly stiff, drooling precum into his mouth and you wonder if he can taste it. Probably. Then again, that was the whole point of this, wasn’t it?

“…h-hey,” You whisper, “Wanna go faster maybe?”

You want to cum. Of course you do.

You arch your hips and back into his mouth, and he dives onto it again, speeding up in a way that makes you all-out moan. He’s jerking your cock in time to the nod of his head, doing a fun little rotation with his fist as he moves it up and down.

Weren’t you supposed to be thinking of chicks? Yeah… somewhere back there. Whining, you twist your body desperately, your breath coming out in sharp pants and gasps, a little moan escaping with each exhale.

“…fuck… fuuuuck… aw, fuck, keep doin’ that…”

His stamina is impressive. You’re sure that your hand would have gotten tired by now. But he plods on, trying to make you cum, and you’re definitely willing and able for him.

You can feel the tip of his tongue circle the crown of your dick and you flinch as he teases your f-spot, stopping there for a moment, the whole time he’s steadily rubbing you.

You feel it in your hips first.

“S-start sucking again, I’m gonna cum! Hurryohyeahfuckin’-”

He’s enveloped your cock into his mouth again, and you gasp at how much of it he’s taken in. You can feel the head of your dick at the back of his throat, and oh my god, you’re cumming, your body shuddering and your thighs clenching as you spill into his throat.

Kurloz absolutely fucking sucks you dry, and you whine, making even more shitty girly noises as he keeps going even after you came. “No stop stop stop it feels like I’m gonna pee, no-”

He lets go with a friendly squeeze to the base of your softening dick, and you cry out, covering yourself with both hands. Using your shoulder to scoot your hat up a little so you can see his blurred outline, you grin weakly at him.

“That was pretty cool of you.”

He grins, shaking his wild hair out of his eyes, and says, in a voice that makes you feel weak in the knees: “Any time, brother.”


End file.
